Mary J Wanna Visits Double D
by Anonymous Shipper
Summary: Ed has been a stoner since the 7th grade, and one day during senior year, he decided to finally talk his two best friends into joining him. (T for drug and alcohol usage and kevedd. Trigger warning.)
1. Senior Year

_This is it;_ Double D thought._ I'm gonna die at 18._ With his lungs quickly filling with water, his body racking from pain, his only thoughts were if he didn't drown in the boys bathroom toilets by the Peach Creek High School bullies, he would surely die from the amount of germs intoxicating his body. His battered and bruised body couldn't even manage to fight the much larger bullies off today. Too many of them had each taken their turns with him today. His ribs were rippling with pain, being shoved inward, possibly broken from being beaten, while being pushed outward by his slowly filling lungs. The gruesome agony and burn he felt every time he was able a tiny bit of air, was more painful than just drowning all together.  
_Mother... Father... Eddy... Ed..._  
The burn in his lungs made his chest feel like it was just about to explode when suddenly he was pulled backward, and onto the cold tiled floor. Quickly, he practically vomited while coughing up all the water he had taken in...  
"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?!" Screamed a familiar voice. Double D, soaking wet, and beaten looked up to see his savior.  
_Kevin?!  
_"BEAT IT ASSHOLES." The ginger bully shouted, as he shoved one of the other kids to the ground. Quickly they both scurried away. "We won't forget this Double Dick!"  
Double D did nothing but think of the pain he was already in, as he stared at his new captor. "P-please Kevin... M-make it fast." He whispered as he closed his eyes and his body stiffened in fear.  
The childhood bully gave the tattered teen a look of disgust and pity. "Jesus Double Dork. Give me a fucking break, I haven't bothered you in years." Double D looked up in shock. He was bullied so often, he'd forgotten which ones came and went.  
He frowned and bowed his head. "I b-beg my pardon Kevin. I-I j-just..." Tears weld up in the raven's eyes. Kevin looked around to see if anyone was watching, but to his dismay they were alone, and he didn't have the heart to leave the dork alone, crying like this on the bathroom floor.  
They both stay in the bathroom, only Double D's cries to break the silence. Neither one looking the other in the eyes.  
Soon enough the football star, walked over to Double D, holding his hand out, offering the smaller one his help up. With weak and shaky hands, Double D was pulled upward, a few of his bones making cracking sounds. He winced in pain, but forced a smile weakly at the ginger. "My greatest thanks K-kevin."  
Suddenly Kevin was up close with Double D and could see every bruise he'd been given. He really did feel pity for the raven. Even he had never hurt the twerp like this. Kevin found himself staring as he traced over each part of the other boy. He noticed some bruises were extremely fresh, while others looked half healed.  
But most of his bruises looked like they had not even had the chance to heal before being re-formed.  
"K-kevin?!" Double D squeaked, then the ginger jumped back. In his trance, he hadn't realized he was touching some of the bruises on Double D's face.  
"W-what was that look for...?" Double D whispered. Kevin simply shrugged a small blush forming on his cheeks. He had no idea what face he had been making because he was so intranced by Double D's marks.  
"Come on Double Dweeb. Let's get you home." He threw the smaller one's arm around his shoulder and helped him walk out to the school parking lot. Double D was silently thankful school had let out.  
They both managed to squeeze onto Kevin's motorcycle. The ginger figured Double D was broken enough, and offered him his helmet. "We can't have you dying now can we?" He chuckled as Double D tried squeezing the helmet on over his hat.  
Soon they were on their way down the highway, towards their neighborhood.  
"T-this doesn't seem terribly safe Kevin!" Double D shouted as he decided to squeeze onto Kevin's backside in fear. Kevin laughed out loud. "What Double Dork? I can't hear you over the sound of how dangerous this is!"


	2. The effects of bad things Edd style

It was only a few minutes of total terror for Double D before they reached the entrance to the cul-de-sac.  
"To Ed's please." Double D asked. His friends were supposed to all meet up there after school.  
Kevin pulled over and helped the trembling Edd off of his bike. "Geez Dork. It wasn't _that_ bad." Edd scuffed softly. "My name isn't dork _Kevin._" Kevin stared at him shocked that he stood up to him as he watch Double D tug the helmet off his head, careful not to take the hat with it. With a slightly feisty smirk, Double D stuck his hand on his hip and said "It's Double Dee!"  
_This isn't the same dork I used to pick on._  
Kevin smirked at the curious raven and mounted his bike. "Yeah. Whatever loser, you'll always be my dork." Without even realizing the way it sounded, Kevin sped off down the street to his house, leaving Double D standing in the yard of Ed's house, flabbergasted.  
_His_ dork?  
Before Double D could finish his thoughts, the other Ed brothers tumbled out of Ed's front door almost trampling Double D.  
"Damn Double D! What happened to you?!" Eddy asked. Edd smiled weakly but stayed silent. "Oh I see. I bet you were doing scams with somebody else, and their scam didn't work! So they beat you up! You know the only boss you'll ever have that isn't like that is me. You better stick around." Eddy practically shouted as he nudged Double D who let out a small squeak of pain.  
"Double D needs some gravy!" Ed shouted as he patted Edd's shoulder. Eddy smirked and said "Yeah, let's take him to the basement. He could use some _gravy._"  
Double D didn't like the sound of that.

The three Ed's slipped down into Ed's basement through the ground level window. Double D quickly covered his nose. Muffled into his long sleeve shirt sleeve, he said "ED! What is that abominable smell?!"  
His eyes burned from the amount of smoke enveloping the room.  
Eddy slapped him on the back. "That dear boy, is the smell of redemption." Double D stared at his shorter friend curiously. Continuing to hide hid face in his sleeve, scared for his life from germs he said: "I don't understand Eddy. Please explain."  
Looking over he saw Ed sinking into his couch, smoke clouds pouring from his mouth. Eddy reached behind him and lit up a blunt. Taking a hit, he passed it to Double D who quickly pushed it back. "Oh no Eddy! I can do no such thing! That's terrible!" He began listing off all the reasons he'd ever read why weed was bad for you when Eddy cut him off by shoving a gas mask over Double D's face. He grabbed the raven by the shoulders and ordered him to breath in and hold his breath.  
Edd tried to refuse but Eddy refused to let go until he did. Eddy gave into peer pressure and took his first hit of marijuana.  
It didn't feel like it did anything. Double D sighed in relief. But Eddy didn't move. Instead he just had Ed help handcuff Double D to the bed. "What are you doing Eddy?!"  
Eddy scuffed and plopped down on the couch with Ed and flicked the TV on. "It's for your own good loser. Just enjoy it." Double D whined as he realized he'd have to sit there and continuously breath in marijuana smoke through the gas mask that was hooked up to a bong.

After about 15 minutes, Double D could feel the effects the weed was giving him. Personally he didn't like it. He felt scared and asked the other boys to remove the mask.  
"If you still want it off, then you haven't had enough!" Eddy declared flipping the channel.  
Another 20 minutes passed and Ed said "I think we should take it off now Eddy. Double D is probably gravy by now."  
Eddy scuffed and popped out a bottle of liquor. Popping the cork out, he removed Double D's mask and removed the handcuffs.  
Double D just plain sat up, staring at the wall in front of him. He could feel himself practically turning to mush.  
"See Eddy?! He turned to gravy!"  
Eddy snorted at handed the bottle to Double D. "Yeah, well gravy or not, at least his whole body isn't killing him anymore." Double D stared down at the bottle and realized he really didn't hurt anymore. Was Eddy actually trying to help? He smiled a bit before taking a small sip from the bottle. It tasted rancid! But not nearly as bad as he thought. He took another sip but this time Eddy pushed the bottle upward causing Edd to take in a large mouthful. Quickly he swallowed it to keep from throwing it up everywhere.  
"EDDY! What in the world are you trying to do?"  
Eddy frowned. "I'm trying to get you to lighten up Double D."  
Edd frowned back, wondering if he was that big of a buzz kill. He stared at the bottle wondering if it could really hurt to just have one fun day. He sighed. "Fine guys, you win. I'll have fun, but only if someone finds me some hand sanitizer."  
They all began laughing at each other. Smoking till their eyes were solid red and drinking themselves stupid. All three rolled around the room just being happy and stupid together.  
Eventually Ed and Eddy found themselves asleep on the couch, while Double D waited for sleep to take him curled up in the far corner away from his friends.  
He realized that being stupid with friends is fun, but once you're alone, it's scary as hell.  
Double D looked out the window at the setting sun before shoving his face in between his knees and rocking himself back and forth. He kept thinking he was hearing things, like footsteps or ghosts. He was becoming paranoid and upset, and soon he thought about waking his friends.

Rocking harder he began to whine in fear. Logically there was nothing to be afraid of, but thanks to himself being so intoxicated it felt like the world was about to collapse on his head.  
Quietly he dug his fingernails into his knees as he sobbed into his pants legs.


	3. How did it get to this?

The sinking feeling in Double D's stomach began to grow as he felt the world slipping away. He felt completely alone now, as if his friends had never existed._ 'Coming down is the worst part, so go to sleep before you do.':_ His friends had warned him, but he didn't listen. He grabbed the bottle and tried fixing the problem by taking another few chugs. The burn was gone by now, his lips and mouth were numb from the alcohol. Silently he rocked back and forth as he waited for the alcohol to take it's effects.  
"Oh dear. Oh dear." He whispered to himself as more tears slid down his face.  
Soon enough he wasn't even able to rock himself anymore from how drunk he was. But the alcohol didn't numb his mind. All he could think of was how alone he felt, and how his ribs hurt.  
His ribs hurt? He should be completely numb by now.  
_Stupid bullies..._ He thought.  
Double D was sick and tired of those bullies, he was sick and tired of everyone pretending like they weren't even doing it. No matter who he turned to, not one even tried to stand up for him. Eddy and Ed were afraid of them too, but since they skipped school almost every day to do _these_ things, they never really had to worry.  
Edd felt sick. He couldn't figure out if it was from his head spinning or if it was from the emotions swirling in his gut. Neither helped him.  
_What about Kevin? _He thought._ Kevin stood up for you today.  
_He shook his head. _Kevin is just another bully. This one time isn't going to change  
__**anything**__.  
_Double D tried to stand, almost to fall again. He decided he just couldn't take all this anymore. The alcohol effecting his judgement, he drug himself to Ed's bathroom, and turned on the water in the tub. He loved the sound it made, it was soothing to say the least. Opening Ed's medicine cabinet, he moved tylenol and cough syrup out of the way. A small orange bottle caught his eye as he yanked it off the shelf._  
OxyContin? Never heard of it._

But it was prescription, so that had to stand for something, right? He loosened the lid, dropping it to the ground as he tried laying the pills out on the counter. He tried counting them, but to his dismay he was too dizzy to continue standing. He plopped down on the closed toilet lid and pulled his hat over his crying eyes.  
"Oh dear. Oh dear..." He whispered to himself. He hadn't realized how stressed and pathetic he really felt. He liked and hated this alcohol thing. It made the truth come out, but sometimes, the truth was something you didn't even know yourself.  
Quickly the boy tried swallowing pill after pill. Some threaten to return to him, the booze in his stomach churning. He lost count after 10, but kept pushing them down.  
He knew that half-assing this could be a big problem.  
One final pill almost made him puke, but he managed to hold it back. And suddenly a calm he'd never felt before came over him. With a drunk mind he thought: _I'll never have to deal with any of this crap ever again... _  
Double D curled up in the corner of the bathroom, watching the water fill the tub. He smiled a weak smile while splashing his right arm underneath the water spout. "Hmm.." He said to himself as he started to feel sleepy. He would just close his eyes for a minute... Just a minute...


	4. Placing blame

Kevin huffed as he walked down the street to Ed's house, hoping the twerp was still there. He couldn't believe he forgot his helmet with Double D.  
When he turned into Ed's front yard, he noticed the basement window was still wide open. He smirked at himself, glad he wouldn't have to wake Ed's parents or his crazy sister. Poking his head inside the window, his nose was filled with the smell of weed. "ugh." He said as he crawled into the basement. "Dorks?" He whispered as he looked around. He noticed the dumber of the 3 asleep on the couch. He snorted and began looking around for Double D, or at least his helmet. He wanted to get out of this horrid smelling place as quickly as possible.  
Maybe Double D went home? He surely didn't seem the type to stick around with all of this _illegal_ stuff going on.  
When his helmet, laying on the ground finally caught his eye, he also noticed the only light in the room was coming from underneath the closed bathroom door. He heard the water running, so he assumed it must be the twerp.  
I should at least let him know I've gotten my helmet before I go.  
He shrugged at himself and walked toward the bathroom door. While giving it a soft knock, he noticed the floor. It was wet. No. It was more than wet, it was flooding.  
Natural human panic came over him and he swung the door open to find a soaking wet passed out Double D laying on the ground. Vomit was everywhere, and Edd was pale. Tossing his helmet down he ran over to the raven, turning him over. "Double D!" He shouted. He smacked his cheeks lightly trying to wake him, but to no avail. Fear strickening him, he looked around for answers. Quickly he saw the half empty bottle of Oxycontin. "Oh my god." He whispered. The ginger knew that stuff was bad news.  
_What was the dork trying to do?! Kill himself?!_  
His face suddenly drained of color as reality set it. He held the lifeless raven in his arms.  
"What do I do?" He asked no one. Quickly he pulled out his phone and dialed 911 while continuously trying to wake Double D.  
As the phone rang against his ear, he looked down at the sunken in face of Edd. Tears brimmed his eyes as he leaned down into Edd's chest, cradling him even closer. He whispered with his voice cracking: "No-no-no... I always thought I'd have more time. You can't go yet."  
_"What's your emergency?"_

He jumped at the voice. "Yes?! Please! I think he's overdosed!"

_"Who? What's your location?"_ Kevin told the operator that Double D was laying on the ground when he arrived, oxycontin overdose, and where Ed's house was.  
"Please hurry!" He shouted as tears slipped down his cheeks.  
_"Alright, I'm gonna stay on the line with you until help arrives. What's your name?"_  
"K-kevin..." He whispered, his stomach twisting as he gripped Double D closer.  
_"Alright Kevin. Everything's gonna be okay."  
_The lie didn't make him feel any better. Looking down at his own tears hitting Double D's face, he finally he decided to get something off of his chest. "...But I needed more time. I was just waiting for the right time to come to tell him I admired him. That I-..." He stopped himself. The operator couldn't find anything to say to the sad situation, she could feel the boys emotions through the phone.  
_"Erm. Kevin. Darling. Let's try and help him. See if you can force him to throw up. Try using your fingers or a toothbrush."_

Kevin realized that getting the medication out of him as soon as possible, would be for the best. Closing his eyes in disgust, he quickly shoved his fingers down Edd's throat.  
_"Make sure if he vomits to hold his head to the side. We don't want him choking."_

Soon enough Kevin removed his fingers as vomit erupted from the smaller ones mouth, onto the floor. Kevin gagged at the smell of liquor and tried again. "Come on dork... Please." His chest hurt as he thought about the pain Edd must have gone through in the last hour. He blamed Ed and Eddy, then he blamed himself for not coming sooner.  
Then he looked down at all the bruises. He blamed the bullies. He cursed every single one of them. But he thought about how Double D thought that Kevin was going to hit him as well. His heart sank. He could have protected him better than this, but he was so wrapped up in his own life and watching Double D from a distance, he didn't ever notice that Edd needed his help so badly.  
Once again, he blamed himself.  
"Eddward!" He cried into the smaller one's chest.


	5. Tearing stitches?

The smell of clean fresh air, the smell of sanitizer, and the feel of clean sheets. This _MUST_ be Heaven. Edd's senses were on fire, along with his throat and brain. Fire? Everything burned. "Uuuughhh..." he moaned without opening his eyes. Everything hurt like hell, everything burned. Maybe this was Hell instead...  
Feeling worse than he ever has in his life, the raven eyes involuntary fluttered open. He took in the deepest breath he ever had and stared at the ceiling above him. The sound of monitors beeping alerted him that he was in fact awake, and alive... At first he blinked in surprise. There should be no way. He tore the bed sheets from his self and quickly checked out his stomach.  
Stitches?  
He'd had surgery. From the look of it... "...my liver." He whispered. The thought baffled him. Even if he had been taken to the hospital, they should have never been able to find a donor. They won't look for donors for suicide victims.  
Unless! He sat up slowly and looked around the room hoping to see his parents. To his dismay, they still, even now, weren't there.  
Suddenly Double D felt his heart start racing. _Kevin?!  
_"...Goodness. I think I might be ill." He whispered extremely softly as he placed his hand over his shocked mouth. The raven had no idea why, but his childhood bully was now sitting across from his hospital bed, in the guest chair..._ In a hospital gown?  
__**WHAT is going on?**_

* * *

Tossing and turning inside his own head, the previous night raging through Kevin's dreams.  
_"What do you mean you won't help him?!" The red-head screamed at the doctor in charge of Double D. The doctor simply and bluntly explained that suicide victims are put at the bottom of the list for a donor, and Double D needed a new liver, and soon._

_"The only ones capable of helping the poor boy now, are his parents or someone with his blood type. And his parents are out of the country. They won't make it back in time to see him off I'm afraid…"_  
_The way the doctor put Double D's passing, was too much for the ginger to take. He stared at the floor directly between the doctors feet, his green eyes wide with shock. They both stood there in silence for a moment until Kevin got an idea. _  
_He whispered "W-what's the dorks blood type?" The doctor was a bit taken aback by the name calling, but answered anyways. "O negative."_  
_Without even thinking, the red head grabbed the doctor by his coat. The doctor again was taken aback and was just about ready to knock some sense into this kid, until he looked into the pleading eyes of Kevin. _

_"I'm O negative! Please, give him part of mine."_

* * *

A bouncy blonde nurse came walking into Edd's hospital room, stopping in her tracks when she saw Kevin, his face digging into the palm of his hand. The red head had fallen asleep like that, watching Double D.  
"Kevin!" She said with a bit aggravation, but also sounded teasing. The red head jumped awake, wincing with a bit of pain from moving too quickly.  
She stormed over to him, yanking him out of the chair. "You're going to kill yourself you know that! How many times am I doing to have to tell you?! You're supposed to stay in YOUR room, in your bed. You're going to tear your stitches open." She began shoving the boy toward the door, who managed to get one last glance at the awakened Double D before the door shut behind him.  
"Jesus!" She half shouted, her southern tone showing through her aggravation. She turned to Edd. "Finally awake I see Mr. Eddward."  
Double D just stared at her, feeling completely lost on what was going on around him. He had an idea, but it didn't seem plausible.  
"W-what happened?" He asked her softly.  
She frowned, which shocked Double D. She didn't even seem like the type of person who COULD frown.  
"After your... Accident-" She put it gently. "-Your friend here, managed to find you and get you here."  
Before even letting her finish he quickly sputtered out: "If I may inquire, why is Kevin in a hospital issued gown?" The nurses frown slowly turned into a smirk. "Because. He gave up half his liver to save you, Edd."  
Even though that's what the raven had initially guessed, it still came as a shock. The nurse walked over, seeing him look like he would cry. "Why-!?" she cut him off with a gentle hug. "Because he obviously cared for you dummy."  
A few tears threatened the brims of Double D's eyes. OH The irony of his childhood bully actually caring what happened to him.  
When the nurse pulled away, she patted him on the head, his hat actually still on his head. "You have someone who cares Eddward." She sounded a bit choked up, as if she had had some experience in the field of losing someone to suicide.  
"You can't let that go to waste by killing yourself!"

Her words strickened him. Like an arrow straight through the heart. As if he had committed the biggest taboo, and hurt even the strangers around him.  
A few tears slid down his cheeks, and he nodded under her hand on his head. She ruffled his head a bit with a soft smile and said "I'll be back in a little while with dinner, you just keep that in mind that the next room over, is someone who risked their life for yours."  
As the blonde was about to slip from the room, Double D's head shot up and he half shouted: "Thank you!"  
She smiled warmly and nodded.

Alas, Double D was alone now. Monitors being his only company.  
He slid down into his pillows and let reality sink in. Slowly he reached up and touched his hat. "...The only one that would have known I always keep this on, is Kevin..."


	6. On the Nurse's watch

"I just don't get it... No matter what ideas I try and fabricate, I just cannot deduce what would cause Kevin to suddenly become so heroic!" Double Dee sputtered out at the blonde nurse. She hushed him softly, feeding him another spoon full of hospital issued apple sauce. Double Dee tried hard to swallow every bite. He was still extremely weak, his body tried to reject every bite. She smiled and shrugged. "Who knows Eddward. But he must think highly of you, he risked his life. He put everything on the line so you could have a chance to live."  
Double Dee's stomach churned, and the apple sauce wasn't helping. He sighed, poking his bottom lip out. "uughh... You don't get it! He's my childhood bully! He tormented me and my friends for years..." He paused, and looked down at the sheets below him. "...He started it. He opened the gateway for all the other bullies." He glared at the sheets below him as his eyes started to burn again.  
She merely stared at him, trying to understand what was going on between these two boys.  
"...The crap I had to go through because of that man."  
And by crap, she assumed that meant the bruises that covered his frail body. Finally taking in the way he looked, she noticed he looked like a rag doll that had been fed to the dogs. The blonde woman frowned, she really liked this boy. She noticed, other than his extremely tattered appearance, he would be quite the cute young man. Suddenly she was snapped from her daze, as the boy's shaking figure grabbed her attention. "Edwa-..."  
The boy trembled as he tried to hold back tears that threatened him. "Did he save me just to torment me even longer?!" The boys voice cracked as he looked up with watering blue eyes.  
She had absolutely nothing to say, she only bit her lip in frustration. His story didn't really seem to make much sense. Why would anyone risk themselves for someone they hate? She stood to her feet, reaching for him but he put his hand up and stopped her.  
"Can I please be alone at this time?"  
She sighed at quietly left the room, but just as she shut the door she could hear the boy begin to sob furiously.  
The sounds he made, made her gut clench.  
When she turned to leave, her mouth fell open. "Kevin! I told you-"  
"...Does he really hate me that much?" Kevin whispered. The nurse was dumbstruck. The poor boy clearly heard the conversation, and clearly was hurt by it.  
_'These boy's lives shouldn't bother me so much, it's none of my business.' _She thought. _'But... They need somebody.'_

* * *

Out of a sudden fit of rage, Kevin slammed his fist against the wall, but before the nurse could stop and correct him, he turned heel and ran. Ran as fast as his legs could carry him. "Kevin! No!" She shouted down the hall as she began chasing him. "You're going to hurt yourself! You're not healed!" The nurse couldn't quite catch up to the speedy ginger, but to her dismay when she looked down on the ground, Kevin had left a trail of blood, small splatters dripping along the floor. The splatters finally led her to the roof of the hospital, where she shoved the door open. '_These emotional kids are gonna drive me crazy!' _She thought.  
"KEVIN!" She shouted as she pulled out her walkie-talkie and called for help. "The roof! Stat!"  
"Kevin.. Are you alright?" She whispered as she walked over to him. He was on all fours on the concrete, breathing heavy. The ginger had his arm wrapped around his stomach as he heaved and threw up on the ground. She gasped as she got closer, there was blood all underneath him, his wounds had almost completely opened and were spilling everywhere. Before she even had the chance to think about what to do to help the poor boy, the staff members were already at his side, quickly rushing him back into the hospital for treatment.  
"This is so messed up..." She whispered as she watched them leave with the ginger boy.

* * *

Suddenly as she headed back to the crew room for a coffee break, she got an idea. Like a light suddenly flicking on in her head. She rubbed her hands evilly together.

**Be prepared boys! For tomorrow, Nurse June has a plan in store.**


	7. Sticky notes

"Apple sauce again?..." Double Dee groaned as the unfamiliar nurse peeled open the aluminum lid to a cup of apple sauce. Just as the male nurse was going to start feeding Double Dee, Nurse June knocked on the door softly and let herself in. "I'll take it from here Matt." She smiled and took the cup that 'Matt' gladly handed over. Both Double Dee and the nurse watched him leave.  
"I'm not hungry." Edd said quickly.  
"But dear, you have to eat, or you won't get an-"

"I know that! I'm not an imbecile." He hissed. Clearly somebody was in a bad mood today, but alas June smiled again. "Then eat. Eat and get better, so you can go visit Kevin. It looks like he might be in here longer than you..." She trailed off, watching the boys big blue eyes get wide. "...He's not doing so great you know." Edd looked down, feeling extremely guilty, without a word. "Eddward." She said bluntly, taking him by the chin and forcing him to face her.  
"You should talk to him."  
Double Dee searched Junes eyes, looking for any signs of joking. "Why?!" he asked.  
"You owe him that much."

His mouth fell open, speechless, and dry._ Kevin? Why should I have to talk to him? No! I refuse._ "How?" He asked, his words disobeying his thoughts. Again, June smiled, glad she was starting to get through. "I know you both can't leave your rooms, or beds for that matter, so I brought these."  
Reaching in her pockets she pulled out a pen and something that made Double Dee's stomach churn.  
Sticky notes.  
How he hated sticky notes.  
She noticed his dismay, and asked what was wrong. But he shook his head, and took the notepad with shaky hands. But as he pushed the pen to the yellow paper, he realized he had no idea what to say. He stared at the dot he had left on the paper, his mind scrambling for anything to say.

"Hello."  
Edd's head jumped up to the nurse. "Hello?" He whispered. "Yes Eddward, Hello. Tell him hello, and see what he writes back. If he really hates you, like you believe, then he won't write back, or he'll be rude. Then you'll have your answer."  
Again Edd stared at the yellow paper. Hello? That shouldn't be this hard. Yet something in his mind was dying to just throw these sticky notes in the trash and never think of any of this ever again.  
But his curiosity was killing him.

"Greetings my fellow hospital companion," he wrote in bubbly handwriting that resembled a girls handwriting, with a twist of boyish tact.  
"...I wish you good health, and quickly."  
He stopped, feeling like the paper required more. But he couldn't find anything else to say. June smiled and took the pen and notepad. "You did good Eddward. I'm gonna go see how he's doing now anyways." She ruffled his head one good time, before leaving the room. Just as she was about to slip from the door she turned with a smirk and said: "Eat that apple sauce, or I won't give you his reply."

Suddenly, Double Dee was famished.


	8. His answer

**Let me just start by apologizing for not updating for a week. I've been really into my art.**  
**As an apology, i drew a nice cover picture for this story.**  
**Here's the link.**

_kriisykins. (tumblr) .com  
/post/50613847323/just-a-quickie-i-did-its-based-o f f-of-my-kevedd_

* * *

_"He's refusing to eat."_

The blonde nurse scuffed in Kevin's direction. "Child." She hissed before walking over to Kevin's side, the other nurse leaving the room. The ginger refused to look at her, he kept his eyes solely on the ugly, empty burgundy chair across the room. "Excuse me." She said softly, only to get no response. "Kevin." She said firmly. He gripped his fingers through the sheets before turning his head in her direction, glaring at the blonde pest. Through his teeth, Kevin muttered: "What."  
She glared back, but only slightly. _This kid, is asking for it._ But she really had a soft spot for Double Dee, and was determined to help him. "What was that yesterday? Hm? Are you trying to kill yourself? And why are you refusing to eat? Your body is extremel-"

"I can fucking handle it. Okay?!" Kevin blurted out his words, but caused himself internal pain by doing so. He covered his mouth and coughed roughly, a few splatters of blood speckled his hand. The ginger tried to hide it, but it was too late, the nurse had already taken notice and grabbed his wrist, getting a good look at the fresh blood. "And how long have you been doing that exactly? What are you trying to do exactly?" She let go of his wrist, the white skin fading to pink.  
"I can handle it..." Kevin muttered.  
"Handle what exactly?" The nurse asked, getting impatient with this infernal child. Suddenly, her eyes became wide, she noticed he was shaking. "I-i dunno..." He whispered, and then his voice suddenly crescendoed. "But I'll handle it!" He looked at her with fire in his green eyes like he'd never had before.  
Nurse June smiled and patted him on his head. "Quit being stupid. You need to let us treat you. You, and Eddward need to get better." She stopped herself and remembered the sticky notes. Reaching in her nurse pants-pockets she pulled out the yellow sticky notepad, and a pen and handed it to him. "Here." She motioned for him to take them.  
"Um what are those?" He eyed the notepad cautiously before taking it. "Just read it."

_"Greetings my fellow hospital companion ...I wish you good health, and quickly."_

Kevin blushed ever so slightly, reading the note over and over. He noticed how girly the hand writing was, but also noticed how perfectly placed on the paper it was. As if the person writing this hand been writing on sticky notes their whole life.  
"Double Dee..." Kevin muttered under his breath. He glanced back up at the nurse. "And... I'm doing what with this exactly?"

The nurse frowned, maybe this kid did hate Edd after all.  
"If you're not going to write him back, then I'll just take the notes back." She went to reach for the pad just as Kevin backed up and removed them from her reach. His blush darkening just enough to tint his cheeks._ "_N-no, that's okay. I'll write him back."  
The nurse smirked.  
_I knew he didn't hate him. That would have been silly._

Quickly Kevin slapped words on the tiny yellow pad. "...You too. Dork. Hurry up and get better."

With his blush slowly darkening, the ginger practically threw the pad back at the nurse. "H-here... Yeah."  
The words on the paper were sloppy, boyish like, and note nearly as nicely written as Double Dee's,  
but the nurse counted herself lucky to have gotten that much out of the boy.  
The nurse smirked and felt like she was repeating herself.  
"Eat that_ food_, or I won't give you his reply."

Kevin's mouth fell open. This lady plays dirty. But he took his tray in front of him, and smugly shoved a mouthful of hospital issued gravy in his mouth. "There. Happy?"

"Very."


	9. Reality

The next few days passed quickly, as the two boys wrote each other back and forth.  
Most of the talking just being idle chatter, each slowly feeling much closer to the other. Their friendship was slowing becoming a thing, something that made each of them a bit more excited than they would have expected.  
Nurse June noticed as well that they both were recovering much better than before. She would smirk at herself frequently, knowing that she'd truly helped these boys in a way that no medicine could have ever helped.

This was indeed and unexpected friendship,  
but what got Kevin more than anything was how his heart would jump into his throat every time the door to his room would open. Thoughts would race through his head. Each thought was a slight prayer that it would be June with the next message from the dweeb, or even better... The dweeb would be well enough to come deliver the message himself.  
And today was no exception. Kevin let a little _"eep"_ sound escape the back of this throat after being caught in his thoughts by the entering nurse. A flash of bright teal hair, and lime green nurse outfit made it's way to Kevin's bedside. _A male nurse?_ Kevin sighed in disappointment. The nurse chuckled at handed Kevin a pale yellow pad. "Ms. June said you would probably react like that." He flashed Kevin a wink, his slightly oversized golden ear ring bouncing up and down against his left earlobe. The nurse watched Kevin with golden eyes, in anticipation. Before Kevin had time to say anything the nurse spurted out: "Why is someone as cute as you, talking to a dork like that?"  
Fire spewed from Kevin's gut. "Excuse you. That dork is pretty cool-..." A strange feeling quickly came over Kevin. Double Dee, is a dork. He's always known that, he used to be the main offender of calling him that. The two characters, Double Dee and himself have been lost in their own little world, lost in these sticky notes. The real world wouldn't be so kind to a friendship like theirs.  
His heart sunk as reality was sinking in. What was he doing? He had a reputation to uphold. That was the whole reason he kept his distance from Double Dee all these years, because high school would have been relentless to his reputation if he had been friends with the dweeb. But that could be the reason they were in this place now... Because Double Dee really needed someone and...  
Kevin's fingers tightened in the sheets as he slowly realized that he'd been treating his reputation more important than someone's life.  
But how was Kevin supposed to know that Edd was this bad off?...  
"...Why'd he do it?"  
The male nurse's voice cut through Kevin's thoughts like a machete to grass. Kevin's mouth was left open as he shook his head, his eyes making their way from the nurse to the pale yellow paper. "I.. I really don't know." The ginger grabbed his pen off of the side table, and wrote on the paper: "...I need to know dweeb, why did you try to hurt yourself?" Kevin left the pen on the paper for a few extra seconds, wondering if this was a good idea to ask over paper. But he knew that he'd probably never have the balls to ask in person. Quickly he dropped the pen and folded the note up tight. He gave the nurse a funny look that said "Don't you dare..."  
The nurse smirked, accenting his freckles. "Oh, I won't read it... In front of you." He laughed and quickly sprung from the room with the note in hand.  
Kevin slapped his palm against his own forehead, and shouted in his head: _"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NURSES AT THIS HOSPITAL?!"  
_  
_Nurses? Where's nurse June?_


End file.
